


Possessive

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Possessive Lovers, Straps is mentioned but not by name, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: I'll fill this whole ship tag myself if I have to!





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> You know your fic is short, but it still looks decently long, then you post it online and your nice paragraphs take up two lines worth of page because it gets stretched... T_T I'd make it longer but if I don't post it now I'll just keep fussing over it and it will never see the light of day. Maybe one day.

     He clutched the bathroom sink so hard his knuckles turned white. The growl that escaped his lips was primal and animalistic. Completely unfitting for an inkling others called "king." Right now he didn't care. All he knew was that Gloves was his, and that filthy, brazen girl had dared to touch him. He wanted to go back. He wanted to rip her apart for ever daring to touch what was his his _his_.

  
Except Gloves wasn't his. Emperor took a deep breath, trying to tame his rage. Sure, he and Gloves were dating, but Gloves belonged to himself. The girl who had touched him was his _teammate_ , only playfully smacking her friend on the arm. Just how much would Gloves hate him if he knew the thoughts running through his head now? How horribly _possessive_ he was. Would he still stay with him? Would he never want to see him again? Emperor couldn't stand the thought.

  
"It'll be fun, just the two of us." Gloves had said, and Emperor had to hold back the stream of yeses that threatened to come out of his mouth. He almost begged for something he was already getting. A weekend trip out of Inkopolis, for a chirpy chips concert; Gloves had even decided to book a fancy hotel. Emperor could care less about all of that, the only thing that mattered was that he would have Gloves all to himself.

  
Much later, concert long over and tangled in fancy hotel sheets, Emperor left far to many marks on Gloves' skin. Marks that would be visible even with Gloves' favorite V-neck, marks that proved that Gloves' was his his _his_. Gloves would probably be annoyed later, would maybe even scold him a little.

  
Emperor almost didn't realize he was actually speaking, "mine mine mine" escaping his lips like a chant. The sound was _disgusting_ , _wretched_ , and _possessive_ in the worst of ways. Gloves seemed to completely miss it, if his light hearted laughter was anything to go by. "Yours yours yours," was his delighted reply, pulling Emperor in for kiss after kiss.

He couldn't just _say_ things like that! It delighted parts of Emperor he'd rather have _rot_. He knew he was joking. Gloves wasn't his, wasn't _his_ , he couldn't _actually_ have him.

  
The glint in his eye was Emperor's only warning as he was pulled closer. He reveled in the closeness, holding tight and never wanting to let go. "I'm all yours," yes yes yes, **_his_**. Gloves was his his _his_ , and that was exactly what they both wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The Emperor/Gloves ship has such a potential for angst, but I don't like a lot of angst. I thought about all the possessive yandere fics and thought, "what if the possessive lover recognized they were possessive a toxic amount and hated it?" The result was this short mess I call my own. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
